Mother's Love
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Cinta itu manis dan membahagiakan. Setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan Suzuna sekarang. Sampai ketika permata yang paling dikasihinya mengajarkan sisi lain dari sebuah cinta. For ES 21 Awards : 'Notice Me'. #SemuasalahYunna


Seumur hidupnya, Suzuna baru pertama kali melihat seorang pria pemalu macam Kobayakawa Sena berdiri tegap dengan tatapan tegas dan pipi bersemu sedikit merah di hadapannya seraya menggenggam erat sepucuk surat.

Saat pemuda itu mengucap kata cinta dan mengajaknya membangun rumah tangga bersama-sama.

Dengan luapan semangat harakiri, sang mantan kapten cheers Deimon Devil Bats itu memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat.

"Aku mau!" Jeritnya membahana. Tak perduli berapa pasang mata yang tengah melihat mereka dengan penasaran di Ueno Park itu.

Masa bodoh, pikir Suzuna. Dirinya sedang di puncak kebahagiaannya saat itu. Selama tiga tahun berpacaran dengan atlet bertitel Eyeshield 21 itu, tidak sekalipun dirinya dibuat kecewa. Malah sebaliknya, rasanya keceriaan dan kebahagiaan senantiasa berada di sekelilingnya. Cinta membuatnya begitu bahagia.

Makanya, aneh kalau ada yang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu sakit, cinta itu melelahkan, cinta itu rumit. Suzuna tidak kenal itu.

Sampai setelahnya Sena menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang sedari tadi digenggamnya erat.

"Bacalah. Ini titipan dari Riku... err... sebenarnya tiga tahun lalu. Ia berpesan supaya aku menyerahkannya saat aku melamarmu, dan te.. tentu saja aku tidak pernah membaca isinya!"

Suzuna membuka surat yang sudah tampak tua itu dengan alis bertaut, heran. Dikeluarkannya selembar kertas dari dalam amplop. Dibacanya rangkaian huruf yang dibuat Riku dengan rapi sehati-hati mungkin karena hurufnya telah memudar.

.

Dear, Suzuna.

Aku mencintaimu. Tapi sejak awal aku tahu kalau kau dan Sena juga saling mencintai. Jadi, dengan surat ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku mengakui diriku sebagai pecundang yang cuma bisa melihat kebahagiaan kalian dari jauh. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, terlebih ketika surat ini sampai ke tanganmu seharusnya kau sudah menerima lamaran Sena. Kau pasti sedang dalam bahagia.

.

Seperti seorang peramal handal, Riku membaca hati Suzuna sekarang.

.

Ingat ini, Suzuna. Cinta itu isinya bukan cuma kebahagiaan dimana perasaanmu berbalas. Cinta itu sakit. Cinta itu melelahkan. Seperti apa yang sedang kurasakan.

.

Kini Suzuna memasukkan surat itu dan menyegelnya dengan amplop baru serta menyimpannya dalam kotak hartanya dalam-dalam. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, sangat bersyukur, bahwa dirinya tidak sempat merasakan rasa sakit cinta yang dialami Riku yang tak juga disadari dirinya sendiri.

.

Warning : OOC. Future!AU. Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata. Maybe typos. OC buat anak-anak para tokoh.

.

.

.

An Eyeshield 21 fanfic,

Mother's Love

.

.

.

Sena ingin punya anak perempuan. Sama semangatnya ketika ia ingin menjadi top player American Football. Suzuna dibuatnya tersenyum miris. Sudah sepuluh tahun Sena menahan hasratnya memiliki anak perempuan. Bukan karena semua anak yang dimiliki mereka lelaki, tapi bahkan mereka belum punya momongan seorangpun. Suzuna jadi malu mengingat anak Riku yang sekarang sudah dua, sepasang pula.

Dengan dewasa, Sena menanggapi ini biasa saja, walau dalam hatinya kalut. Suzuna tahu itu. Kadang ia sering menangis merasa tidak bisa mengabulkan harapan suami tercintanya. Terdengar sinetron kah? Tapi coba kau bayangkan ini terjadi pada dirimu sendiri. Tindakan yang dilakukan Suzuna adalah benar-benar wajar.

Makanya, ketika akhirnya masa sebelas tahun sembilan bulan menunggu terlewat dengan kenyataan setelahnya rahim Suzuna harus diangkat, kehadiran bayi perempuan seberat 3500 gram bermata seindah sang ibu menjadi begitu berarti dalam keluarga Kobayakawa. Bahkan di kalangan teman-teman dekat keduanya. Bayi itu mendapatkan begitu banyak doa, perhatian, harapan, dan tentunya hadiah.

Bayi itu bernama Sakura Kobayakawa,

yang sangat dicintai oleh Sena dan Suzuna melebihi diri mereka sendiri. Permata keluarga Kobayakawa yang memikul begitu banyak harapan baik dari sekitarnya. Permata yang sekian lama ditunggu-tunggu. Permata yang takkan dapat tergantikan.

Suzuna menemukan seorang lagi yang dapat dicintainya dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

.

.

.

Tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi!"

Jantung Suzuna sempat berhenti sesaat mendengar teriakan lantang mezzo-sopran tersebut. Ia segera menyelesaikan sandwich yang tengah ditatanya di dalam kotak bekal lalu berlari tergopoh-gopoh seraya membawa kotak tersebut.

"Tunggu, Shinta! Kau belum membawa kotak bekalmu!" Teriak Suzuna dengan sedikit terengah karena mengejar anak gadisnya itu. Tampak di hadapannya sang anak tengah meneguk botol susunya dengan tatapan marah ke arahnya.

"Puah." Shinta melepas bibirnya dari mulut botol, menyudahi minumnya. "Ibu lama. Lagipula di sekolah banyak kok laki-laki yang mau berbaik hati membelikan atau membagi bento padaku."

Kuncir satu sang pemilik surai coklat turunan sang ayah itu menggeleng pelan ketika menerima kotak makannya. "Ini isinya sandwich kan? Huft, sudah kuduga ini memang salahku karena pagi ini tidak bangun pagi dan memasak bento-ku sendiri."

Shinta mengembalikan kotak makan itu dengan terburu-buru. "Aku beli makan saja di sekolah. Sudah kuduga aku tidak bisa mengandalkan ibu dalam hal memasak. Aku pergi!"

Lalu gadis dengan tinggi 162 sentimeter itu melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Suzuna dengan kotak bekal yang dengan kasar dikembalikan. Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah Suzuna yang mulai sedikit berkeriput. Rupanya mengecap umur empat puluh tak membuat kemampuan masaknya semakin meningkat. Sampai-sampai sang anak tega menolak makanan paling sederhana yang bisa ia buat dengan enak, sandwich.

Suara langkah-langkah kaki yang agak berat terdengar oleh Suzuna. Dapat dirasakannya sekarang Sena tengah berdiri di belakangnya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Perasaan Suzuna sedikit menghangat mendapat perlakuan mesra dari sang suami. Tapi hal ini semakin memancing air matanya menetes dan menetes.

Jemari kasar sang kepala keluarga Kobayakawa itu mengusap air mata istrinya. "Ayo hari ini kuantar ke rumah Kak Mamo. Kebetulan dia sedang di rumah seminggu ke depan ini dan kau bisa belajar masak lagi, Suzu."

Suzuna tersenyum tulus dan membalikkan badannya. "Terima kasih. Ayo sekarang kita sarapan dulu. Kau juga tidak ingin terlambat bekerja kan?"

.

Kobayakawa Shinta adalah seorang gadis super di sekolahnya. Ia cantik dengan surai coklat sepinggangnya yang lebat, tubuhnya yang proporsional, irisnya yang bak obdisian cemerlang, tinggi seratus enam puluh dua sentimeter, dan tak lupa senyum semangat setiap hari. Terlepas dari statusnya sebagai permata kasih keluarga Kobayakawa alias anak satu-satunya, hampir semua orang di sekolah menyukainya. Shinta selalu menyebarkan aura semangat di sekitarnya, makanya ia menjadi anggota cheers. Tetapi di luar itu larinya sangat cepat dan terkadang direkrut sebagai perwakilan lomba-lomba atletik. Lupakan soal akademik, maka Shinta adalah gadis idaman semua pria.

Sayangnya, seterkenal apapun Shinta, ia tidak pernah pergi jauh kemanapun tanpa orangtuanya. Bahkan ke tempat karaoke sekalipun.

Karena hal itu, julukan permata kasih keluarga Kobayakawa pun mulai merebak di sekolahnya. Sumbernya tentu saja dari kelompok anak-anak populer yang tak menyukainya. Shinta kesal karenanya. Apalagi pacar-pacarnya juga kebanyakan memutuskannya karena alasan ini. Siapa sih yang suka kencan di teras rumah sambil dipelototi calon mertua?

Dan hari ini Shinta memutuskan untuk mencoba melepas belenggu itu. Dengan pergi diam-diam ke acara goukon bersama-sama teman-temannya sepulang sekolah. Biasanya Shinta tidak seniat ini, lagipula ia adalah idaman para lelaki. Tapi pada goukon kali ini akan ada pria pujaannya, Sakuraba Kouta sang model sekaligus atlet American Football SMA Ojo. Terima kasih kepada teman-temannya.

"Bu, aku hari ini ada les ya." Lapor Shinta lewat telepon seluler. Ia tidak ingin ibunya panik, bagaimanapun juga. Tapi karena dengan jujur ia takkan bisa ikut, maka ia berbohong.

"Kamu pulang jam berapa sayang? Nanti biar Ayah yang akan menjemput..."

"Aku akan pulang sendiri."

lalu pip. Sambungan diputus sepihak. Suzuna memandang telepon rumahnya dengan nanar. Ia khawatir, dan sedih mendapat perlakuan dingin anaknya. Tapi ini adalah kegiatan sehari-hari mereka dan Suzuna harus bersyukur dari pada mereka sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi. Lagipula menanyai Shinta lebih jauh akan membuatnya tambah jengkel dengan Suzuna. Jadi ibu satu anak itu memutuskan akan menelepon tempat lesnya setengah jam sebelum biasanya dia sampai di rumah saja.

Sembari melanjutkan acara belajar masak yakiniku-nya bersama Mamori dan Wakana di rumahnya.

.

"Terima kasih makanannya! Kau berhasil, Suzuna!" Puji Wakana seraya meletakkan sumpitnya di mangkuk yang kosong. Suzuna tersenyum miris.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Ini semua berkat kalian. Tapi kenapa Shinta belum pulang juga ya? Atau setidaknya menelepon..." Cerocos Suzuna dengan khawatir. Ini sudah jam delapan malam dan biasanya jam segini ia sudah di rumah lima belas menit lalu atau sudah menelepon tiga puluh menit lalu.

Mamori yang juga punya anak perempuan pun ikut khawatir. "Coba telepon ponselnya Suzuna."

Suzuna yang tengah memegang gagang telepon rumah menegang. "Tidak diangkat..."

Wakana menyeruput tehnya dengan santai. "Mungkin ia sedang ada di kereta."

Raut wajah Suzuna semakin menegang. "Kereta?! Kalau dia sedang diapa-apakan bagaimana?!"

Sebuah bingkai dengan foto seorang gadis cantik diambil oleh tangan mungil Wakana. "Iya juga ya... Anakmu cantik sekali Suzuna..."

"Mari kita berpikir jernih saja. Semoga ia memang sedang tidak apa-apa." Mamori pun berusaha mendinginkan suasana. Suzuna menggigit bibirnya. Cemas. Tidak berhenti untuk terus menelepon anak gadisnya yang sekarang entah dimana.

.

"APA?!" Sena menjerit kolosal ketika Mamori meneleponnya dan mengabari bahwa Shinta belum sampai di rumah. Ini sudah pukul setengah sembilan malam. Lesnya sudah selesai satu jam lalu. Kemana anak itu pergi?

"Aku akan mencarinya di sekitar sini. Tolong minta Suzuna meneleponnya terus, Kak." Lalu setelahnya Sena memutuskan telepon. Pikirannya kacau. Hari ini ia benar-benar lelah selepas rapat dengan direktur, tetapi amfetamin seperti telah merasuki tubuhnya ketika mengetahui anaknya entah dimana. Permatanya.

Sena melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Pandangannya sedikit buram. Ia mengantuk, sangat, dan tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Tapi...

BRUK!

Tubuh Sena yang sudah lemas itu pun oleng. Seorang pemuda dengan gakuran putih khas SMA Ojo menabraknya. Dengan panik, pemuda setinggi seratus sembilan puluh sentimeter yang jauh menjulang tinggu itu menahan tubuh Sena. Terperanjat melihat siapa yang telah ditabraknya.

"Ko.. Kobayakawa Sena-san!"

"Huh?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sena kembali pada kesadarannya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menatapnya cemas. Tunggu, sepertinya ia juga kenal...

"Sa... Sakuraba Haruto?"

Pemuda itu tergelak. "Segitu miripnyakah aku dengan ayahku? Namaku Sakuraba Kouta, Paman. Aku tahu paman! Paman adalah atlet idolaku setelah Ayah dan paman Shin!"

Sena tersenyum miris. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang cuma anaknya. "Terima kasih.. ah tapi, maaf, apakah kau melihat anak ini?"

"Jadi, selarut ini Paman sedang mencari anak hilang? Sesuai kata Ayah, paman baik sekali..."

Sena menyodorkan ponsel layar sentuhnya. "Ini anakku."

Kouta terperanjat melihat foto di hadapannya. Foto seorang gadis berambut coklat sewarna sang Eyeshield 21 dengan senyum merekah dan seragam Deimon melekat di tubuhnya. Ini gadis yang baru saja berpisah dengannya setengah jam lalu! Jadi gadis bernama Shinta itu menyandang nama Kobayakawa?

"A.. aku bertemu dengannya di acara goukon yang baru saja kuhadiri. Tempatnya lumayan jauh, Paman... dan itu pun sudah setengah jam lalu."

Adrenalin mengalir deras di pembuluh darah Sena, membuatnya kembali segar. "Benarkah? Bisa kau tuntun aku ke sana?"

Kouta mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku akan menelepon ibu."

Mereka pun berlari ke arah stasiun dengan kecepatan penuh. Bahkan Kouta agak susah mengimbangi Sena yang rupanya tak kehilangan kecepatan berlarinya walau sudah pensiun. Kouta mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bergegas menelepon ibunya sambil berlari. "Halo? Ibu, ini Kouta. Aku sedang membantu Paman Sena, yang Eyeshield itu, mencari anaknya. Maaf aku pulang telat lagi."

Wakana terperanjat mendengar telepon dari anaknya. Pas sekali ia sedang berada di rumah keluarga Kobayakawa. "Tidak apa. Ibu akan memberitahu ibunya. Hati-hati, Kouta."

"Baik, Bu."

Lalu Kouta menutup teleponnya, bertepatan dengan dirinya dan Sena menginjakkan kaki di depan karaoke yang tadi dikunjunginya. "Tadi aku pulang lebih awal, jadi kurasa—lebih tepatnya kuharap—anak paman masih ada di dalam sini bersama teman-temannya."

Sena sampai melupakan rasa sopannya—saking paniknya—dan melesat masuk seperti orang mabuk. Ia menerobos masuk dan membuka satu per satu pintu yang ada—

—tapi sosok Shinta tidak telihat dimanapun. Bahkan teman-temannya yang rupanya terlalu asik bernyanyi tidak sadar jika Shinta tidak ada di situ.

"Oh, Sakuraba-kun dan Kongo-san juga tidak ada." Timpal seorang anak perempuan yang cukup sadar di situ. Tapi tiba-tiba Kouta masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku di sini. Aku yang membawa paman Kobayakawa ke sini. Dimana Shinta-san, dan Kongo-san?" Tanya Kouta.

Salah seorang laki-laki tergelak. "Cepat tanggap juga, si playboy itu. Lebih baik jangan ganggu keduanya, Sakuraba! Dia pasti akan sangat marah, hahaha!"

Sena menggeram, mengerti apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu. "Saya tidak peduli. Tolong cepat katakan dimana kira-kira orang itu membawa putriku."

Tegas Sena yang dipenuhi amarah.

Suasana pun hening seketika.

"Ku.. Kurasa mereka ada di—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : HEHEHE nakal ya authornya bikin Cliffhanger—gagal. Tadinya ini mau dibikin satu bab ajadeh sumpah tapi kok seru ya kalo dijadiin dua hihi.

Mind to say something? Pm or Review!


End file.
